comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
DMZ
DMZ is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :DMZ #33: 23 Jul 2008 Current Issue :DMZ #34: 27 Aug 2008 Next Issue :DMZ #35: 15 Oct 2008 Status Monthly on-going series. First published in 2005. Characters Main Characters *'Matthew 'Matty' Roth' - Photojournalist intern who becomes trapped in war-torn Manhattan and decides to stay to document the conflict and those affected by it. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines DMZ #34 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. DMZ #33 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'DMZ, vol. 1: On the Ground' - Collects #1-5. "In the near future, America's worst nightmare has come true. With military adventurism overseas bogging down the Army and National Guard, the U.S. government mistakenly neglects the very real threat of anti-establishment militias scattered across the 50 states. Like a sleeping giant, Middle America rises up and violently pushes its way to the shining seas, coming to a standstill at the line in the sand -- Manhattan or, as the world now knows it, the DMZ. Matty Roth, a naïve young man and aspiring photojournalist, lands a dream gig following a veteran war journalist into the heart of the DMZ. Things soon go terribly wrong, and Matty finds himself lost and alone in a world he's only seen on television. There, he is faced with a choice: try to find a way off the island, or make his career with an assignment most journalists would kill for. But can he survive in a war zone long enough to report the truth?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210627 *'DMZ, vol. 2: Body of a Journalist' - Collects #6-12. "Roth’s star power lands the break of a lifetime: an interview with the infamous leaders of the Free Armies." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212476 *'DMZ, vol. 3: Public Works' - Collects #13-17. "Matty severs his ties to The Liberty News and becomes a free agent. He soon finds himself in over his head as he goes undercover and infiltrates a terrorist cell determined to disrupt any and all construction sites trying to rebuild the city." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214762 *'DMZ, vol. 4: Friendly Fire' - Collects #18-22. "Matty Roth reluctantly lands an interview for Liberty News with an enlisted U.S. solider who's found guilty of a massacre within the DMZ. What follows is a look at how the DMZ came to be, from the perspective of a kid who came from the Midwest and walked right into a nightmare." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216625 *'DMZ, vol. 5: The Hidden War' - Collects #23-28. "The world and characters of the DMZ are expanded and enriched in this volume as Matty Roth turns his attention to several locals - a guerilla artist, a former ally who's now worse off than a homeless person, the powerful head of an organization within the DMZ and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218334 - (forthcoming, August 2008) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Brian Wood. Artist/Creator: Riccardo Burchielli. Publishing History First published in 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :DMZ Vol. 5: The Hidden War TP: 06 Aug 2008 :DMZ #35: 15 Oct 2008 :DMZ #36: 12 Nov 2008 :DMZ #37: 10 Dec 2008 News & Features * 13 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=149936 Brian Wood: Still in the DMZ''m Part 2] * 12 Mar 2008 - Brian Wood: Still in the ''DMZ''m Part 1 * 16 Nov 2007 - [http://blog.newsarama.com/2007/11/16/brian-wood-anatomy-of-a-dmz-cover/ (Brian Wood) Anatomy of a ''DMZ Cover] * 28 Jul 2007 - CCI: Got Wood? * 27 Jul 2007 - SDCC '07 Spotlight: Brian Wood * 16 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109098 Burchielli's America: Riccardo Burchielli on DMZ] * 16 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9679 Body of a Journalist: Brian Wood Talks Life in the DMZ] * 31 Dec 2006 - The Civil War Has Begun. It’s on Park Avenue. Links *DMZ #1 - PDF of first issue *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:DMZ (DC Comics) Category:Science Fiction Category:War